


Made my Own Drink

by aam5ever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Referenced Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's got a week. A week to get this done. Yet, she waited until the last day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made my Own Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLoneliestofAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/gifts).



> This is really sad! Whoops! This was written for a friend, but I felt like posting it.

A small smile formed on Blake's lips as she formed the simple, heavy words. Tears were brimming her eyes, which tried their best to hold them back. Not here. There was no crying in a house full of wolves.

"Okay."

\----

“Blake?” The light, confident voice rang out in the house. Nobody answered. “Blake... where are you?” The rising panic became apparent in Yang’s voice. She knew that there were people after her, after both of them... if only her girlfriend would actually answer her! Yang could only handle so much stress in her heart.

Before she could truly begin to hyperventilate, a small “In here!” sounded from the bedroom. Yang made her way to the room, with a bit more haste than she cared to admit, and smiled softly when she saw her beauty all dressed in black like usual. A simple tank top with black jeans fit her strong legs and flat stomach snugly, but she didn’t look uncomfortable. 

They hugged for a brief moment, Yang keeping a hold on her waist to get a good look at Blake. “You always dress like you’re going to a damn funeral.” When Blake laughed, there was a small, unsure tone to it. Yang then brought a hand up to Blake’s tanner face. “Your eyes are red... are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Blake hastily answered. She gently escaped Yang’s grasp to sit on the bed once more. Hopefully the tissues in the garbage wouldn’t attract too much attention. “How was the meeting?”

“Same as usual.” Yang took a seat next to her, shedding her tan overcoat. Winter was beginning to produce snow, but thankfully the flakes had either melted away or been shaken out by now. “Weiss wants us to keep low, but my sister thinks that we could really send a message to the enemies.” She sounded tired. “Blake, I just wanna feel safe again, y’know?”

By now, much time has passed since they found out about the criminal operations in the city. They were hunters of the morally corrupt, the team of four becoming the main protectors of Vale. Shops were being robbed, people killed, gang fights suddenly sprung up... they had to stop it all. It was their job.

Yet, this threat the crime syndicate made to them all personally had them on edge. Never before were they directly called out, and now it was time to start using their heads.

Blake laid on the bed, looking up at Yang’s golden hair. “I know you do, babe...” She reached up and her fingertips barely caressed a lock of it. If anything, Blake didn’t want to touch Yang. Didn’t want to look at her. Not after what she had just done. It felt like touching white hot coals, the flames of judgement licking at her skin.

Yang looked back, and the familiar smile of reassurance took over her entire face. Everything was going to be fine. Everything was... “We can get through this. We’re team RWBY, nothing’s ever stopped us from winning over cases like this!” She leaned down and brought her pink lips to Blake’s. It felt like burning shame, kissing her. Blake wanted to cry all over again.

“Yeah, we do.” The girl agreed with a whisper. Yang stood and began to change into more comfortable clothes. The shirt came off, toned abs and muscles in her arms showing...pants slid down, and strong calves had Blake’s cheeks reddening. The body of Yang’s had to be cherished, worshipped, cared for. That’s always what Blake thought, at least. “Hey... um...” Awkward words struggled to fight to the surface. “I was just thinking...” The upcoming question would seal her fate.

“What is it?”

The blonde barely looked over her shoulder when she asked. “Want to go to that fancy restaurant tomorrow? Down by Weiss’ place?”

Silence met Blake. She almost wanted to take back the question, but if she did, what would they make of her? Would they break into her house, grab her, and- “Sure! We have enough savings to splurge. I hope you wear something pretty for me.” Yang turns, sweatshirt and shorts on, and winked. Blake actually chuckled; Yang could make light of situations she didn’t even know about.

The rest of the day was gray and dull. Chores got done, leftovers were eaten. and Yang’s arm was soon around Blake’s shoulders as they watched a rerun of their favorite sitcom. Peaceful, calm... calm enough for thoughts to dig into Blake’s mind. Yang’s sweet face twitched at subtle noises, her mouth twitching at semi-funny moments and her pleasant yet boisterous laugh bursting out of her when she can’t contain herself. Blake often missed the joke and pretended to laugh when Yang did, but was honestly thinking about anything and everything else. Darkness clouded her mind, and it began to incidentally show on her face. Unlike what most believed, her emotions showed on her face; it was just that Yang was the only one to notice these days. 

“You alright, Blake?” The gentle squeeze of her shoulder had pulled Blake away from the ever chasing dark clouds. “Why’re you so distant? Is something wrong?” Concern spread across the usually carefree face. Blake felt terrible for making Yang worry. “Did I do something wrong? Because if I did-”

She stopped her quickly. “You didn’t do anything wrong!” Blake made sure to let her know. “Yang, I love you. You can almost never do anything wrong.” One of her pale hands caressed Yang’s fair cheek. They connected, warmth against warmth. The kiss turned from sweet to involved, neither of them bothering to come up for air. They’d rather drown. 

It one only when Blake had Yang pressed into the seat of the couch did they break away for a moment. The beauty stripped herself of her shirt, bra as black as her hair. “I wish you had told me you were in a mood.” Yang teased before pulling Blake in once more. 

The rest of the night was full of love in the most sinful form. Deathless deaths came over and over again, Blake’s shouts rivaling the rumbling thunder beginning to develop outside. Yang was gasping for release multiple times, Blake giving it to her more than once. Hot flesh against hot flesh, they rocked the night as a thunderstorm rocked the sky.

Covers held their naked body heat afterwards. Yang snored softly, taking up a good amount of the bed. They were both nude, the bedroom lighting up every few minutes with bright purple lightning strikes across the night sky. Blake lay there, eyes wide open and curled up next to Yang. She didn’t even yawn, no trace of sleepiness in her. A sigh escaped her. This was the last day of sleeplessness. 

Rolling over, she decided to stay up for the night. her feet hit cold wood, causing her entire body to shiver. Blake left the room, ditching the idea of clothes, or even a robe. Her stomach rumbled, but she didn’t want anything personally. Thunder caused her to become startled, taking a misstep backwards. She hit the back of her head hard on the wall, and fell on the floor. “Ow...” It was nothing, really. The pain was barely there. The shock of it was what really what brought the tears to her eyes in the first place. Blake sat up, but when she tried to get up, it was like the mass of tons held her down. Tears rolled down her eyes, and she furiously wiped them away. The frigid floor had goosebumps all over her skin. 

And suddenly, everything just kept rushing back.

It was like a tidal wave; it knocked her over. incapacitated her. The furious sobs that suddenly wracked through Blake’s body even surprised herself. She felt pathetic, worthless. Why did she do it? Why did she give her life to Roman?

That contract... it’s been haunting her all week. Eyes, watching every move Blake made. And she knew it, she knew that she did it to save Yang. They wanted to kill all of them... but she just had to go there and gamble her humanity for three others. They wanted it done in a week, tomorrow was the last day, and she wanted to stop time. She wanted more of it... anything to lengthen the deadline. It drew nearer with every passing second, making her choke on her own sobs.

Footsteps came closer. A robed Yang saw her love bawling and naked against the hallway wall, and immediately sat down next to her. “Blake? What happened? Are you okay?” Questions, questions Blake couldn’t answer. She leaned into Yang, staining the robe. The arms around her felt more like dead weight for some reason. Is this what happened when you knew you were going to die? Does your love shut off before your body?

They stayed like that for half an hour, Yang patiently waiting for Blake to come to a stop. Once she did, Yang didn’t say a word. Grabbing a glass of water, she helped her beauty back to bed. Blake finally felt tired.

Blake finally slept.

Yang, the next day, didn’t know how to approach the state of her girlfriend. She was confused, scared. Blake didn’t mention it, but seemed quiet all day. “Um...” She barely spoke above a whisper as Blake read in the afternoon, like usual. It wasn’t made any better by how she stood there like a sore thumb in front of her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry.” The words got out her mouth before she could even look up at Yang. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I hit my head, and then it hurt. Though, I may have been acting a bit childish.”

The thought of that being the only thing wrong didn’t sit right with Yang. However, there was only so much she could do. “How does your head feel now?” She lightly rubbed at the back of Blake’s head.

She flinched at the touch, but Yang removed her hand as if she was still in pain. “No, no, nothing hurts, I feel fine.” She grinned at her, but her eyes had bags and her face was puffy. “Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

“If you feel up to it, baby.” Yang assured her. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

Trying not to weep once more, Blake looked at her directly and responded with, “And I, you.”

They made it to the restaurant before the late evening. Yang kissed her passionately in the car, saying she was “too sexy to leave hanging”. Once the two entered, they were seated immediately. Blake could feel the eyes on her, crushing her, reminding her of what she has to do. She gulped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. 

“Did you want to come here for any specific reason?” Yang asked. “I’ve heard they have a great pasta selection.”

“Huh?” Blake had been distracted by thoughts. “Oh, yeah. Maybe I’ll try some.” Yang gave her a weird look before looking back down at the menu. 

The waiter came, catching her straying eye. “Hello, welcome. I have a wonderful selection of wines for you today...” Blake recognized him. He was there when she signed the contract. So, this was her last stand? Poison?

They ordered a simple champagne, the same type for both of them. While waiting patiently, Blake wrung her hands. She seemed nervous, frightened, and it was driving Yang mad. What was going on? “Blake, you’ve got to stop.” Hands wrapping around hers made Blake jump, and then the two shared a look.

“S-sorry...” Blake stopped, looking embarrassed. “I just get... nervous around beautiful women.” It was the only way she could recover the way she was acting.

It made Yang snort, so that was a good sign. “God, you’re cute.” She was being so genuine. “I can’t wait to get home and unwrap you like a pretty birthday present.”

“Yeah, me too...” And for a second, Blake believe she was going home tonight.

The wine settled on the sparkling tablecloth. The waiter shot Blake a look of warning before saying a few words about the wine and going back to where he came from. The cool glass, golden liquid inside, was the last thing Blake wanted to see. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin, and her heart rate double. What else could she do but raise it, to Yang, and smile a quivering smile?

“A toast.” Her voice betrayed her emotions. She didn’t care anymore. Why would she? “To you, Yang. To you, and all that you are.”

Yang giggled. “I’m honored. And a toast to you, as well, Blake. For everything you offer me.” 

The glass hit her lips. A tear began to fall as Blake drank, eyes closed. 

Her eyes shot open when Yang began to cough.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
